


Doesn't want my bad behavior

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Connor In Lingerie, Connor has a praise kink, Connor has a vagina, Connor's vaginal area referred to as pussy and clit, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hank aka the bodice ripper, Hank does not approve of that, Jealousy/Possessiveness, M/M, Name-Calling, Ooh someone 👀 was being a tease at work, Overstimulation, so glad we can all agree on that, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "Did you have fun today, baby?" The words are innocent but the tone of that deep voice has Connor biting back a whimper. Weakly testing the hold on his wrists.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Kudos: 159





	Doesn't want my bad behavior

"Sumo? We're home, boy! Did you miss us?" Connor loudly coos as they walk through the door. "Come here, bo- _ah! Hank!"_

Hank glares down at him from his looming position above him. Having roughly pushed the android into the wall and forced his wrists up by his head. A fire in his blue eyes. Brown eyes meet his, blinking to match the flashing yellow of the light on his temple. "Hank?" His hands tighten, brow raising. The yellow fades into a soft pink, " _Daddy?"_

 _"_ Did you have fun today, baby?" The words are innocent but the _tone_ of that deep voice has Connor biting back a whimper. Weakly testing the hold on his wrists. They stay firm. In fact, he feels the grip become stronger. Enough to nearly be bruising for a human. "Did you have fun being a tease and making my cock hard? Surely making _others_ rock fuckin' hard too with the way you were bending over and batting your lashes. _Especially_ Bradley. He's probably jerking off right now." 

Connor squirms, "I-I wasn't! Never tease you, daddy…" The human was only four inches taller than him but he had this intense aura and presence that made him feel so small and fragile when he got in these moods.

Hank barks out a laugh. Invading his space even more. Sturdy body pressed against his. "So you're trying to say you _weren't_ acting like a cock hungry little slut? That you _didn't_ purposefully drop that mug to lean over in front of Bradley, _knowing_ I was fucking watching, and letting him getting a peek of your little bra?"

Connor pushes up for a kiss, whining when Hank denies him one. "You were acting like a slut who hasn't gotten dick in years. Do you like knowing that any of those men who saw you would have gladly taken you into the bathroom for a quickie? But that would never happen, would it? Because you're _mine._ You're a cock hungry whore, but you're _my_ cock hungry whore. Right, sugar?" A thick thigh is shoved between his own, giving him something to grind against. Lavender panties already wet. "I wanna hear you say it." 

Connor's cheeks fill with blue. Ducking his head, stilling his rolling hips. His voice an embarrassed whisper. "I'm your cock hungry wh-whore, daddy…" 

Hank smirks. "Good. That was good and all...But I'm not sure I should reward such needy behavior. Maybe if you beg _extra_ pretty, I'll let you cum. Think you can do that, boy?" 

Connor snaps his head up, eyes wide. "Yes! Please let me cum. Please please please. I'm sorry I was such a tease. _So_ sorry, daddy. I'll never do it again. Just," he bites his lip, tilting his head up to look at him with his most desperate expression, " _please_?" 

Hank groans, thrusting his hips against Connor's. Dark lashes fluttering closed over doe eyes at the feeling of his large erection just a few layers away. "Perfect, baby." Rewards the boy with a deep, plunging, _filthy_ kiss filled with plenty of tongue and teeth. Connor falling lax against the larger than life man. Submitting to him with a blissful moan. Offering no resistance when Hank strips him right there in the living room. Leaving him in his little lavender panties and matching bralette. 

Hank swallows Connor's moan when his rough hands grope over his slender hips and waist and ass before grabbing his thighs and _lifting._ Pinning him between his body and the wall. Guiding those freckled legs around his waist. Pushing his hips against Connor's, breathing out a laugh through his nose when he whines at the hard pressure of his cock against his core. Parting from Connor's lips to breathe, "I want you to touch yourself, babe. Pull your panties aside and make yourself cry." 

Connor, ever obedient to his Hank, his strong, handsome _daddy,_ snakes a hand between their bodies, purposefully touching his cock through his jeans, biting his lip at Hank's quiet groan, before he pushes the panties out of the way. Delicately tracing over his silky folds, fingers dipping in to tease his hole. Tilting his head back and exhaling through his nose at the pleasure until he hears Hank's amused huff and tenses. 

"Is that making yourself cry? Are you really gonna make me do everything here, baby?" A large hand pushes his away and guides some of his wetness up to his clit, where he immediately begins to stroke it. 

Hank drinks in the sharp cry he lets out, hips thrusting against and then away from his thick fingers. Thighs tensing around him. _"Daddy!_ Ple-please. Too sensitive..." Even as he nearly _wails_ this, his body continues to be confused on whether it enjoys this much stimulation. Hands clutching frantically at broad shoulders, tummy clenching and head falling back with a _thud_ as his thighs tremble and his back creates a pleasing arch, pushing his lower half closer before he squirms away again. Tears gathering in his eyes as he forces down what he knows would be a metallic sounding keen. Sharp, agonizing pleasure burning away in his stomach as his perfect teeth sink deeply into his lower lip. 

Hank nuzzles his scratchy cheek against his smooth one, "Mm, yeah. _This_ is what I needed to see and what you _deserve_ for acting like I haven't given you my cum just about every damn day, you _precious little_ _slut."_ Voice dropping to a hoarse rasp right by his ear. Drawing out a hiccuping little sob from the android. Hank now mercilessly using his thumb to massage his clit as his index and middle thrust into his sloppy pussy, creating a crude squelch, crooking them, finding that special spot inside that has him babbling. 

"I'm so s-sorry! So sorry! Daddy, it's too mu-much! I'm gonna cum! Please, please. Can I, daddy? Need it so _bad."_ The tears spill over as he chokes this out. 

Hank tilts his head, lips curving into a mean smirk. Drawling, "I don't know, baby. I did say _maybe..._ I mean, _I_ wasn't able to cum when you were making my cock fucking _ache_ earlier. So…" 

"Please! So close, daddy. I'll do _anything_ ! Pro-promise. I'll suck your cock for _hours,_ d-daddy. _Anything_ you w-want!" Lower half still indecisive as it rocks forward and back, away and towards those thick fingers assaulting his core and clitoris. 

Hank's hand speeds up, dick throbbing. He knows his balls must be fuckin' blue at this point. "Oh? You _promise_ , huh? Promise to get on your knees and keep my dick nice and warm in your pretty little mouth? You drive a hard bargain, Con…I guess you can cum now." With that said, he makes sure to not blink even once when Connor's body seizes up and he's soaking his fingers as his mouth falls open with a _shriek._ Walls clamping down so tightly it makes his cock twitch imagining being inside him.

Connor comes down from his high with little mewling moans into Hank's neck, only snapping fully to awareness when he hears the sound of the human's zipper being lowered. Registers the feeling of his fingers leaving his body, getting replaced with his large cock instead. The thick tip being dragged up and down his hole, before it catches on it and sinks in. Connor doesn't muffle his _yelp_ at the abrupt stretch. The higher noise mingling with Hank's deep grunt as he wastes no time setting a punishing pace. Back being jolted up and down the wall from the force. 

Hank takes immense pride in the gasps and yelps leaving the boy's lips. His jeans muting what would be an obscenely wet smacking sound. Takes pride in the blue flush traveling down his cheek, to his throat, to his chest. At least what he can see of it with that thing in the way. Hank draws in a shuddering breath, "T-take that off, baby." Eyes focusing on the little lavender bra thing because he doesn't know if he can muster anything more intelligent to say. 

Brown eyes blink open, dazed as it takes him a moment to realize what Hank means. He releases his grip on the man, trusting him completely to not drop him, and arches his back and chest further as he reaches his arms behind himself. Fingers fumbling to get to the clasps in the back. He manages to unhook the first one, whining when he can't quite get a good enough grip for the other two. One of Hank's hands grab a fistful of the front of it and _yanks._ The thin, delicate fabric tearing with a satisfying noise to Hank's ears while Connor's ears are filled with the sound of _money_ being torn. This set was expensive and Hank had just _ripped it to shreds_ like an animal. 

Hank's attention is too consumed with the flush ending just above his small, pink nipples. Sparing just enough mind to verbalize a promise of buying him another, even prettier set. Interrupting whatever was going to huffily leave Connor's mouth by sucking in one of those nipples. Designed just for aesthetic and pleasure purposes. And it was _very_ pleasurable. 

Slender hands wind their way into his sweaty hair, Connor losing any and all anger as he falls back into that sweet state from before. " _Oh,_ daddy…So good. You always feel so good…" Voice the sweetest mewl. "D-do I feel good too, daddy?" 

Hank's mouth releases the rosy nipple with a crude pop, panting out hot breaths that fan over it. Connor shuddering. "The _best_ , baby." 

Connor moans. Tummy fluttering. "I r-really am sorry, daddy. Didn't mean to be s-so slutty. _Ah!_ _Yes…_ I-I just want to be good again...T-tell me I'm a good boy, daddy?" 

Fucking Christ. Hank is so fucking close he can _taste_ it. When he speaks his voice comes from deep in his chest, mixing with his animalistic grunts. "You're a good boy, baby. You just get a little cock hungry sometimes...But it's okay. I know you can't help it. I _spoil_ you, sugar." 

Connor releases another yelp as his cock kisses his g-spot. Hiding his blue face and teary eyes into the human's neck. Breath hitting the sweaty flesh, tongue delivering a kitten lick to the moisture. Analyzing all that is _Hank._ "Oh, Daddy...Love you. Love you so much!" He sobs. 

That knot in Hank's stomach finally snaps. How was he supposed to last much longer with such sweet devotion thrown his way? His balls draw tight as he manages a few more jerky thrusts into his baby before painting his insides with his cum. Panting as if he had run a marathon. Mouth dry. All the tension leaving his body as he carefully sets Connor down onto his feet. The Android's legs feeling weak and shaky. 

"Da-daddy? I didn't cum again…" 

Hank exhales a tired laugh. "Greedy, baby. Greedy." He lowers himself into his knees, placing his calloused hand onto the soft skin on the back of Connor's thighs, pulling them over his shoulder. "But since _I love you too,_ I plan on changing that…" He's all too happy to surround himself in his boy's silky thighs and pussy, his own cum dripping out as he gets to work between them. 

Connor's fingers find their way into his long, grey hair. Head falling back at the first lap of Hank's tongue with a sigh. "Thank you, daddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from yet another LDR song called "Ridin" cause I'm basic like that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
